


Good Game

by bigficenergy



Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baseball Boyfriends, Kissing, M/M, Oh sorry baseball HUSBANDS, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Patrick is a much better sport next softball season.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871239
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Good Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxbegone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/gifts).



> Last kiss prompt fill (technically the fourth I did, just the last to go up here, I know I'm probably the only one dwelling on the order, don't mind me)!
> 
> Prompt: A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.
> 
> Thanks Ally! :)

When the next softball season rolls around, David very firmly insists that he’ll only play in a dire situation, like the last time. That he’d offer that on his own is enough to make Patrick smile and pepper his face with tiny kisses, so David quietly decides to take more of an interest in Patrick’s games this time around. By the championships, which pits Cafe Tropical against Bob’s Garage once again, David can decently follow what’s going on.

So he knows, when team Cafe is down by three, with two runners on base and two outs in the last inning, and Patrick steps up to bat, it’s all riding on him. He knows to leap to his feet when Patrick smashes the ball to deep right-center. One run scores, then the second, and Patrick is gunning for home to tie things up when the ball returns to the infield. David nearly covers his eyes, considering it’s Ronnie covering home, and then it’s all dust and limbs for a long moment. The umpire assesses the tangle at the plate and finally calls it, with flourish.

“ _Yooou’re out_!”

Standing on his tiptoes on the bleachers, David sees Ronnie holding her glove up triumphantly where she’s on her back in the dirt, the ball still in her grip. Patrick is on his back too, and just lays there in defeat until members of each team go to help their teammates up. Bob’s Garage erupts into cheers, while team Cafe exchanges more somber fist bumps and back pats.

When the teams begin to disperse for the barbecue, David steps down from the bleachers, braced to handle a grumpy Patrick after the loss. He’s not prepared for Patrick to approach him with a big grin, turn his hat backwards, and pull him in for a rough kiss instead. Before David can respond with more than a “mmf!” between their mashed lips, Patrick wraps his arms tightly around him in what he assumes is supposed to be a hug. It’s a hug that he worries is going to bruise his ribs, and then he’s flailing to hang on as Patrick squeezes, leans back, and lifts David briefly off his feet.

Luckily, David’s height allows him to find his footing again quickly. Patrick lets go and gives him another kiss, and David can’t help but laugh, totally baffled by whatever this is.

“Okay, I _was_ paying attention,” David says. “Didn’t you guys just lose?”

“Yeah, but it was a great game!” Patrick says, grabbing David by the shoulders and giving him an excited little shake. “We were neck and neck the whole time, and we were so close to getting it back in the end.”

“Better luck next year, Brewer!” Ronnie says, coming up to them and smacking Patrick on the back. “We can’t all hit eleventh hour grand slams like Rose here.”

It takes David a second to realize she’s holding up her fist for him to bump, and once he does, she gives him a smack on the back too. She heads for the barbecue with the rest of her team, and David turns back to Patrick.

“So you’re not upset about losing?” he asks. “Last year I thought you and Ronnie were going to murder each other.”

“Nah, it was never that serious,” Patrick says. When David gives him a look, he adds, “Okay, maybe last year mellowed me out a little bit. It’s all good, David, I had a good time.”

“I’m glad,” David says. “So can we eat now? Do the husbands of players get to jump the line?”

“I’ll make you a plate,” Patrick says, kissing him once more and giving him a little smack on the butt before heading over to grab them some food.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I have feelings about how Patrick (and everyone other than David tbh!) acted in The M.V.P., so thank you for continuing to read me working through that lol. 😄


End file.
